


Intertwined

by fairlylocaldreamer



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, I crave physical affection so I wrote this, Implied/Referenced Sex, Tyler is so in love, enjoy my dudes, jyler, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlylocaldreamer/pseuds/fairlylocaldreamer
Summary: Tyler likes being intertwined with her.





	Intertwined

If there is one thing Tyler wishes the world would pay more attention to, it's trees. They spread their roots and create an intricate maze of life, an entire world that no one can see. When asked about their favorite part of life, no one says "trees." But Tyler does. Tyler sees the beauty because he looks, and he's looked hard enough to find it.

Tyler likes the idea of being intertwined with someone the way trees intertwine their roots. In fact, he doesn't just like the idea. He  _knows_ he likes being intertwined with her.

In the moments after they've come down from their highs, they're still catching their breaths when Jenna settles down between the blankets. Tyler takes a moment to appreciate her blonde hair, the way it flows down her shoulders and spills onto the pillows like liquid sunlight. He reaches for her and she meets him halfway, tucking her face into his neck. When she exhales, he feels the puffs of air on his collarbone.

His hand starts drawing patters on her back, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of her head. In response she burrows further into his warmth. Their legs are already a tangled mess, and Tyler loves the way it's hard to tell where he ends and she begins. Because they don't, not really. There is no definitive line where Tyler stops being Tyler and becomes Jenna. They are too intertwined to tell.

"I love you," Tyler tells her, and his voice is still a little hoarse from the sheer amount of times he'd said it in the last hour or so. When she intertwined their fingers and took what she wanted- what she needed- from him and Tyler let her, because he's Tyler and she's Jenna and when she looked like  _that_ \- skin shiny with sweat, lips parted in bliss and a halo of golden locks spilling around her- Tyler would let her have anything.

"I know." Her voice is starlight when she responds. "I love you too."

Tyler takes her hand in his own, watching their fingers interlace like a second nature. Her ring glints even in the darkness of their bedroom, and Tyler marvels at the fact that she will be his forever.

Tyler doesn't need to look hard to see the beauty in her. In the way her blue eyes drift shut, pink lips curling into the barest hint of a smile as exhaustion finally overtakes her body. He always stays awake longer than her on nights like these, just to count her eyelashes and let his eyes roam her face, finding her more breathtaking every time he does. 

They sleep intertwined, like a single entity with no defined beginning or end. Tyler's favorite part of the world is the trees, who spread their roots and create an intricate maze of life, an entire world that no one else can see.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time wiring something not general audiences oof.  
> thanks for reading! leave kudos or comments if you want, and have a great day/night/whatever. stay street my dudes


End file.
